A smart device plays an increasingly important role in people's daily life. However, due to a small capacity of a built-in battery, a portable smart device such as a smart mobile phone has short endurance time. In order to solve the problem of short endurance time, a user generally carries a mobile power supply to provide extra electric power for the smart device when it has low electric power.